There is considerable evidence to indicate that divorce and its consequences constitute a major mental health problem for people in this country. Yet, there has been a striking lack of research into the postseparation adjustment process and almost a total lack of work on intervention procedures for individuals experiencing adjustment difficulties during this period. The present project is directed at both research and development in these areas with the objectives of (a) delineating the "natural history" of divorce adjustment and (b) establishing the correlates of adequate adjustment in this period. This kind of data is important for applied intervention programs because it provides suggestions of the postseparation experiences which could be programmed or encouraged to facilitate adjustment. These objectives are addressed in the continuing and proposed cross-sectional and longitudinal survey research on a large sample of divorced individuals in two western states. The second aspect of this research on divorce adjustment involves comprehensive and controlled outcome evaluations of various forms of divorce adjustment counseling. The programs to be evaluated include a well-developed group therapy experience and additional self-help programs which derive from this more comprehensive program. Minimal treatment and nondirective group therapy controls will be included in these evaluation studies. Outcome measures include self-report inventories, behavioral observations, peer-report measures and laboratory analogue procedures. It is anticipated that the products of this research will include a better understanding of the postdivorce adjustment process, explicit clinical programs for enhancing such adjustment, and data on the therapeutic effects of these programs.